


I've Run Out of Time.

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time hopper!Dave and Homeless!John. Dave's hopped over various timelines, and most times he has to reintroduce himself to his friends. It's fine. There's only one problem. John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

sup im dave strider and ill be your protag for the da- hey give that back fucker. no this is my fucking story get the shit out of here. give me that fucking mic. oh my fucking god fine just take it i dont give a shit  
Ignore that. Dave tried to be hot shit but he's a fucking NERD ((i fuckin heard that im comin after you)) so he failed. That's your comedy fucking enjoy.  
\----------

"Shit. What time is it?" He asked, pulling himself out of bed. There was a message from Jade. Wait. What does this say? No. No shit. Fuck.

"John is dead. Rose is also dead. I'm sorry, Dave. I couldn't protect them." Shit, Harley.

"That's... alright. I'm sorry, Jade. This is a doomed timeline." He responds, and shuts his phone. He's not in danger, for the moment. He puts on his shirt and yawns lowly. He wipes a tear from his eyes from yawning. He's used to doomed timelines by now, though it would seem to get through him. He takes off his shades and pockets them for later.He opens his sylladex and pulls out his PSP. A display on it shows timelines. Dave makes a sort of sorrowful face and touches the screen to bring up a holographic display. Davesprite was fucking kickin.

He pressed a finger to the holographic display, and grimaced. "Egbert, Harley, Lalonde...," he started, and choked up. "I'm fucking sorry." He removed his finger from the holographic display and bit down on his lip. His jacket, bag, and shades were already equipped, then he jumped into another timeline.

His name was Dave Strider. A Time-Traveler. He abandoned that timeline for another one. One with better conditions. Sure this one was doomed, but it wasn't going to be destroyed. He wasn't the alpha anyway. It didn't matter. Just some bargain bin Dave, right? Yeah, he reassured himself. No big deal. He turned his visage downward and carried himself along. He turned up the beats on the side of his headset. The bass was strong. Like some beats next level shit. He threw on Pentatonix's Daft Punk Medley. 2014 was a great time.

His expression lightened and he started to smile. Whenever his songs came on, he would always give this subtle smile that was "simultaneously cute and hot" in the words of Egbert and Harley. He looked around to see where he was. The city street was busy. It was nighttime out and the city was littered with bright red lights. It was pretty all around. To his left was a ramen stand, and to his right was a hotdog stand. Wow have social standards improved. He decided he liked this city. He liked it a lot. He strode over to the ramen stand (he chuckled to himself because it was named Ichiraku as in that one place from Naruto and he found that funny) being more comfortable with it, seeing as he was asian himself. He smiled softly, as to pay respect.

"Where am I, and what year is it? I'm a little out of touch, I'm sorry." He said, being professional. Dave Strider was a professional motherfucker. Bro taught him that, as a minority, that things were going to be harder. Always dress to impress, speak in polite tongues and tones, and so on. At home, they never exhibited this behavior, but they did often leave the house. Never really had to be professional around any of his friends, that'd be weird. He wasn't Lalonde. The kindly young man, looked about twenty-six, with short, spiky hair. it was a brown color, with two long strands of hair right infront of his ears. He had a winning smile, but was very humble. This much, Dave could gather from his face. The man replied slowly, offering a bowl of ramen that Dave promptly rejected.

"It's the year 2014. January 30th. The highschoolers are about to graduate. Are you not one of them?" He asks. Dave was 18, sure, but he wasn't even in school. He shook his head and smiled.

"Hell yeah I am. The name's Dave Strider. Memorize that, bro. Thanks." He said, and took back to walking through the streets. He had to find shelter first, then his friends. He checked his Sylladex. Those were certainly more useful than wallets, since he always kept it in cash and could check it all at once. He'd updated his sylladex to hold multiples and easy removal. He had about three trillion boonbonds, which would trade for about a couple hundred thousand. He grinned to himself.

"I'm fuckin ballin." The song started getting louder. He wandered around pretty aimlessly, just walking around, dancing to the beat of his music. He located Bro in some town called Noxville, New York. Bro had been living in an apartment, so Dave took the liberty of paying off his rent and everything. They practically owned the apartment, so they started innovation and things. Bro was already 34 so he'd been really big in the smuppet porn business. Bro being alive and not going to die anytime soon was relieving. Dave had the ability to peek in time to see when people would die and possibly prevent it. This was a doomed timeline, yes, but it didn't die through some external force. An explosion of the sun. A natural death.

Jumping across timelines definitely was bittersweet. Not being able to die was also bittersweet. Sure he could jump and be with Egbert his whole life, but restarting like that everytime... it would be hard. Each one is a different iteration of him which means they're not all the same. That bothered him the most. He shook his head and shrugged it off. After he enjoys his life here, he'll allow himself to die and become reborn as a 13 year old. Please let him not remember. This was the worst. He didn't ask for this life, he always thought. He hated it, so, so much. Just a real piece of shit excuse for a life.

A couple of months pass, with him setting up his life. The day is April thirteenth, 2014. John Egbert's birthday. He happened to be passing by a shelter for homeless people on his neat skateboard that double functioned as a hoverboard. Technology was amazing, he said to himself every day. Unfortunately, he ran into someone. A tall, darker skinned boy, possibly native american, with bright blue eyes, that shone out against his skin color. Dave was taken aback at first, but then grinned wide.

"Sup Egbert," he said, lifting his shades up, offering a hand to the fallen boy.

"Uh, how do you do, stranger?" John took his hand and stood himself up. Dave's grin still remained.

"I'm Dave. Dave Strider. Nice to meet you, dude." Dave was excited. He'd already found Rose and Jade, and even Karkat. Today was gonna be the fucking best.

"John Egbert, but I guess you could already tell." He laughed, then ripped the tag off of his jacket. He was standing about six foot two, approximately tall as shit, according to Dave. He was decked out in a blue pullover hoodie with his aspect on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans, accompanied with worn blue converse and thick frame glasses.

"What a dame. What're you doing out here?" He asked. He was also wearing a zip up hoodie, zipped down to the pockets. His aspect was on the back and his favorite record shirt showed through the front. His hood was flipped up and he was wearing some black jeans. His reflective aviators failed to show his expression at any time.

Hanging from his waist were red suspenders and a chain connecting to his wallet. On his feet he sported Nike Flights. He kicked his skateboard up, catching it and putting it in his arm. On the back was the skull from soul eater and several other anime designs. He wasnt a weaboo but he did end up spending lots of time with bro watching anime. (note: he was totally a weaboo)

"You know, the usual. Bein' homeless. Happens to everyone really." He giggled and his nose scrunched the way it always did when Egbert laughed. Dave wiped some grime off his cheek and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Totally, dude. Is today your birthday?" John looked taken aback.

"How did you know!?" Dave grinned in response.

"I'm a time traveler. I'm here from the diiiiiiiiistant fuuuuuuuuture," he said, in ghost-like noises, doing ghost fingers. John giggled to himself.

"It's at home. I'm not trying to time travel, I just want to skate around my city, Egnog."

"My sincerest apologies, Stridanish," he said laughing. Dave grinned and grabbed his collar.

"You did not just go there, Hammerhands." Dave and John were now exhanging blows.

"Wanna bet, Stridoodle?"

"Bring it, Egnoodle."

"Stridunderhead"

"Egb- dunder head?" Dave started laughing and got out of John's face. "Alright, alright. You got me. Jesus fuck," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. John laughed along with him. "So dude, you wanna crash at my house or nah? We could use another babe in the Strider household." Dave said, wiggling his eyebrows. John blushed up but attempted to say something back.

"C-cute...," he started, somewhat flustered. "I mean, sure!! I'd love a house, especially with a guy as nice as you, hehe!" He said, shooting him a glance. Dave wrapped his arm around John's shoulder and called for a cab.

"You better be ready to back that up, babe. I gotta arm full of babe, a heart full of love, and a house full of home. You're 18, so I guess that mean's you're off the shelter's hook, right?" He says everything with a smile. He was really in love with Egbert.

"Ha, yeah. The shelter is really mean though! They gave me this as a going away present," he said, showing a little mp3 player. "But they were so stingy and grumpy about it! It was only like 20 dollars, I don't understand it." He was kind of upset about that. Dave laughed and pointed behind him.

"Shelters are kinda tight on money. Most shelters I've seen, everyone acts high an mighty because they're apparently doing someone a free service. Shittiest service I ever seen though." He said, then a cab pulled up. "Hop in." John followed his instructions as a normal person would. "Shit it is hot in here," Dave took off his jacket to reveal the record had been a tanktop. John caught himself staring and Dave shot him a glance. "You wanna touch these shoulders, Egbert?" He made a face with kissy lips. John laughed, covering his mouth.

"Damn right I do." He ran his hand down Dave's shoulder, not breaking eye contact. He noticed Dave's face light up red and giggled. "What, can't handle this gentleman's touch?" Dave laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Does that answer your question or nah?" John's face shot red.

"F-fuck, Dave!!" He said, covering his face. Dave laughed and turned to the cabby.

"This is our stop. 5th and Strider. Thanks, dude. Sorry you had to see that though, here's your tip." He said, and handed him a 20, about 15 more than it cost for the ride. It was a short ride but it would have been 15 by foot since Egbert didn't have a board. The walk was only two minutes out.

He and Egbert stepped out of the car and turned to the side. They made their way down the street, as Dave talked about his friends he'd refound (though he stopped with the time traveler stuff). He slipped his hand in John's once they made it to the apartment, and they reached the stairs going to the second level.

"John this is dangerous, hold my hand tight." He said, making a lame excuse to hold his hand. Egbert giggled.

"I warned you about stairs bro!" He hurried next to Dave, his free hand on the railing. He nearly tripped.

"You know about Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff?"

"Yeah dude! They're the best, haha. D-dave?" Dave was practically giddy with excitement.

"Dude I made those! The real Dave Strider!" He said, with the biggest, stupidest grin on his face. John's face lit up in coordination to his.

"No way, DUDE!!!" He said, once they reached the top. "I'm your biggest fan!!" he said, grinning equally widely but more stupidly. Dave quickly regained his composure.

"I'll show you some stuff when we get inside, alright?" Dave smiled, and walked to the door, John's hand in his. He pressed his finger to a special device recognized to only his and bro's fingers. The door slid open and Dave grinned at John's amazement.

"Dirk isn't here today. We can chill in my room." Dave said, and walked inside. John agreed happily. They set their shoes by the door and closed it. Dave smiled softly at John, and they entered his room. John jumped on the big fluffy bed and Dave assumed a place next to him.

"Yo I'm gonna take a nap. You can stay here. I sleep kind of wild but it'll be fine." He said, stripping his pants off. John nodded and did the same, taking off his jacket to reveal no shirt, and his pants to reveal some slime ghost boxers. Dave lit up, then jumped off the bed to grab a slime ghost t-shirt that glowed (glew?? ? ?? ???? ?) in the dark. He tossed it to John and grinned. "Merry Christmas, bro. Goodnight." He said, and jumped into bed. John threw it on quickly and wrapped his arms around Dave, grinning widely.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Dave!!!" Dave's nose scrunched in joy.

"No prob dude. Night."

"Night!"


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider just wants to be a normal dude.

You wake up early. John is sleeping next to you, smiling, happy to have a home, his mouth wide open. You smile to himself, partly from John's being adorable, partly from being proud on your own part. You just managed to house a homeless guy. That ought to earn you something. Preferably less pain. You open the door, then flick your eyes to the side for a moment. The time reads 6:32. The medicine was supposed to last longer than this, you think to yourself. The fucking Pharmacist lied to you. Or maybe it was just you getting worse. You shrug it off and make your way to the fridge. In about 3 minutes, Dirk would be walking through the door. You weren't any kind of seer, but you could see into the future. It was, you supposed, one of the only perks of being a time player. Knowing when everyone would die isn't exactly the best news. You were too nervous to check John's. If something were to happen to him, you didn't know.

You swivel to the counter to locate a singular bottle of medicine. Upon it's discernment, you uncap the lip to remove a single pill, then cap it once more. In all honesty, your... affliction, wasn't so bad. You only had to take one pill, and if it got any worse, you could pause time and make your way to the doctor. Another perk. You didn't often do that, however, since it was unnecessary. You down the pill, along with a gulp of water. You make your way to the door and open it, right before Dirk walks in. You made sure to do that if you woke up anytime near when he'd get home. He greeted your shadeless, groggy face with a smile.

"Thanks, lil' bro," He says, rustling your hair. You give a small smile, which you have to force yourself to do. You did wake up feeling like shit. You liked Dirk a lot, though.

"Don't mention it. I found Egbert, finally." You say, as he slides off his bag. He turns back to you, and you can see his smile again, as you close the door.

"Oh? Congrats, Dave. I know you've been looking frantically. Any leads on any others?" He asks back. He believed you as soon as you said you were a time hopper. You also showed him your timeline and other timelines, but he believed you without proof.

"No leads on any of the other trolls, sadly. I might be getting somewhere with Egbert if he knows anything about ol' Janey," You say, yawning. You had a lump in your throat and you didn't like it.

"Damn. I'm super looking forward to meeting Jake, Jane, and Roxy. Can I help at all?" The lump reforms in your throat. You force another small smile.

"I'm sorry dude, but you can't. I'm really glad that you want to help me, though. Means a lot."

"Alright, bro. Make sure to get some sleep, now. I'm gonna go to my room, now." He says, and takes off his hat. He puts it on the chair holding his bag.

"Will do. I'm gonna go out for a bit. If Egbert comes out and asks for stuff, I dunno, appease him or something. I'm not feeling so hot." You say, almost shaky. Bro notices, but decides not to say anything.

"Will do, champ. Wanna strife later?" He shoots a confident grin at you.

"Nah dude. Today is not a hot day at all for Mr.Strider." You shoot one back, then grab your hoverboard and head out the door.

You plant your feet on the board and float up. The moon illuminated the entirety of the night sky and metropolis. The stars were especially bright tonight, and everything had a blueish hue to it. You tilt your board up and glide higher into the sky. Your jacket is fully unzipped and flowing in the wind. This is what you did whenever you were in this mood. You didn't bring your shades, however, which you should have done. You kept your phone on you, and left Egbert with a spare that only had your number in it. When he opened it, he would receive a text from you saying "sup egbert" and the contact would say "Dave Strider" so he'd know. He could use a computer so surely he could work a phone. Surely.

The wind blew your hair and jacket back. You could think. Alone in the night breeze, everything was silent. There were no cars in your neighborhood, and no one cared that some fuckin kid was in the sky at all. None of it mattered. Nothing at all. And in the wind, alone, you threw up your hood and leaned down lower on your board. You thought about stuff. You thought about everything. But when you were in moods like this, the only thing thoughts in your head were those of self hatred. And they didn't just pour in. They flooded into your head. There were times you wanted to just lay down and ball your fucking eyes out but you literally _could not_ and there wasn't a one person who tried to understand or tried to empathize except bro.

You hated yourself. Every single thing about yourself. You couldn't fuck stand yourself. Your friends were literally _dying_   in your own timeline and your only response is to run away? You were supposed to be the fucking _Knight_ of Time, and what was a Knight supposed to do? Protect and serve till his dying breath! And what did you do? Fucking ran away!! You could still even go back, but you don't, because you can't handle the fucking pressure. You were the worst type of person to be. You couldn't even live up to be what you were  _supposed to be._ What people wanted, and expected, and _relied_ on you to be! You weren't any of that! Maybe other people didn't want to be who they were but you knew your own clock! You knew when you were going to die, and you knew how you were going to die! You could see into the future. You weren't a seer, you couldn't predict or control things to make them turn out differently, but you could see what would happen.

You didn't want to die like that. You were the only one. No one else had to die! It wasn't like the rest of them, you wouldn't become a ghost. You'd literally be _wiped from fucking existence!_ How were you supposed to do your job, knowing that would happen! Maybe you did want to die. What would stop you from going as high as possible, then plummeting to your death? Your guilt? Thinking that, if you were going to suicide, why didn't you help your friends in the other timeline? Bro? Egbert? Nothing. But you still didn't do it. You didn't do anything. You were a fucking coward and you hated it. There was nary a moment when you thought, "Boy do I like myself!" Never.

You wanted to cry. You wanted to break down into tears, and lie on the floor. But you couldn't. The tears would not flow. You just leaned down and swiveled toward the direction of your apartment. Fuck it. It didn't matter. Your eyes flicked to the side again. The clock read 7:54. You sigh, exhaling a large amount of breath. At times like this, you wish you had a pack of cigars or something. Not that you ever smoked. You'd just look cooler, instead of like an idiot. You descended slowly to the window of your room, to see a just-coming-to Egbert. You tap your heel three times and your board disassembles itself, as you fall into the open window. The curtains blow in the breeze and you throw your pocket sized floppy disk (aka your hoverboard) to your dresser. You smile at John's face, and you can't help but plant a small kiss to his cheek. He smiles back at you and gives a really drowsy "Hey Dave."

"Sup, Egnog. Sleep well?" You ask, taking your seat next to him. He wraps an arm around your waist and rests his head on your shoulder. You laugh softly, seeing as you're just the slightest bit ticklish, and how quickly Egbert's lightened up to you.

"Like a homeless person who just discovered what a Tempur Pedic was. How about you, Strudel?" He asks, giggling.

"Oh, you know, like a guy who just got a new boyfriend?" You say, making a sort of hopeful face, then shrugging your shoulders a little. He laughs.

"You're gonna have to be direct there. I dunno what you're talking about, hon."

"Oh fuck off Egbert." You say, and gently punch his shoulder. He laughs and winks at you.

"When do you want it, big boy?" He says, and you get really flustered. You cover your face with your hands and laugh.

"Oh my fucking God." You say. He takes a hand off your face and laces his fingers with yours. Shit he had big fingers. He plants a kiss on your cheek and smiles.

"Even though I've only known you for like two days?" He smiles at you. Shit. You forgot.

"Haha, funny story, I've known you for about 8 years." You say, and he looks at you in confusion. "What I mean is, I'm a time hopper, like I said before. I jumped a timeline to get here. That's why I asked that, haha."

"Uh," He says, a little nervous. His grip on your hand doesn't loosen, however. "What do you mean?" He asks. Of course he's a skeptic; that's just how John was. You grin and let go of his hand.

"I mean, this," You say, closing your eyes, then placing your hands together. You thought of the timeline you were from, then opened your eyes and spread open your hands. A red effect of electricity surged up and down your arms and through your fingertips, and a portal showing the events of the timelines showed between your hands. John stared in awe.

"This is the Alpha Timeline. My, timeline. Where I knew you for 5 years." You turn to look at his face. He's just in awe. "That's how I knew your name was John Egbert. The nametag thing was also a constant." You laugh.

"Dude... that's awesome!! You're gonna be the coolest boyfriend ever!" He says, smiling wide with that trademark Egbert/English laugh. Shit you were falling for him harder than before, like a dude in a gay porno movie.

"Really? Aw, sweet dude!" You slowly close your hands and the electricity stops running through your body, and condenses at the tip of your fingertip. You shoot a bit of it out the window, and it stops buzzing when it crashes into the next building. You smile and toss him his hoodie, along with a pair of torn jeans. 

"These aren't my pants, Dave." 

"Your pants were unsalvageable. These are also cooler. I did manage to wash your jacket though. If you ever want any item of clothing let me know. I may or may not also run a clothing line. It's definitely not called Strider Strings, but if I did have one, it would be called Strider Strings."

"Good, because Strider Strings is a pretty dumb name." You gasp.

"I'm hurt, Egbert. Wounded, even." You say, pretending to be hurt. He laughs. 

"My bad. I'm just joking, dude!" He says, patting your shoulder. You smile and lean on his side.

"I know. So am I. You wanna do something later? I got a ton of games around." You say, nudging your head to the side. He gets excited.

"Hell yeah!" The fucker is practically giddy with excitement. That completely drained your sorrow. You visibly lighten up. You flick your eyes to the side. It's nearly 9:00. Where did the time go? This boy took away your time telling aptitude.

"Awesome." You say, and thrust yourself up, grabbing two controllers, and tossing one to him. You boot up your PS2 and smile. "I hope you're ready for this ass-whoopin'." You exchange confident grins.

"More like, are you ready?" He laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, sorry. I was in a bad mood for most of this chapter but i managed to pick it back up.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, a little fluff, y'know, before the inevitable, hahahaha

"Rrrragh!" Dave growled through his teeth. John turned to the camera and held up a peace sign.

"That makes this the third time in a row, Dave." He giggled. Dave sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, and took off his shirt. Currently, he was sitting in slacks, without a shirt, socks, or his precious sunglasses. John sat fully clothed. "You're almost as bad as Rose, you know that?"

"I get along really nicely with Rose! Maybe in a different timeline we could have dated or something." He shrugged, laughing. Dave winced. "Wait, not to say, I like her more than you, I just-" he started.

"Shut up Egghead, you'd be digging a bigger hole for yourself if you tried to explain yourself." He said, laughing. It was a genuine laugh, but there was something hollow to it. Like he was covering something up.

"O-oh... Don't scare me like that, Dave!" He said, lightly punching Dave's shoulder.

"It's your fault for talking about dating another person, Egbutt." He retorted, jokingly. John giggled. He opened his mouth to talk, but Dave picked up his controller.

"I'm gonna beat you this time, Egbert." He said, with a glint of determination in his eye.

"What are you, an anime character?" He laughed, and picked up his own controller.

"Won't be complaining about that for long." He grinned.

\-------------------------

"Fucking _hell!_ " John shouted. "That was definitely out of your hitbox!!" He shouted. Dave laughed.

"Whatever bro. You walked into that attack. Besta take them pants off," he pointed. John growled, and unzipped his pants. He was now down to just his underwear, and Dave hadn't changed at all.

"One more!!" John demanded.

"You're already in your underwear, John. What do I get if I win?" He inquired.

"I'll take those off too!" He said, without hesitation. Dave waved his hand.

"No good, that won't do. I'll see some Egbert dick later, right now I'm not concerned about that. What else?"

"What do you mean!?" John shouted. Dave giggled. "Is my dick not enough for you!?"

"Bro, if you lose again, what else will happen? Why don't we make a little wager?" He bargained. It managed to quell John's anger a little.

"What do you mean? Like the winner gets one request from the loser or something?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. If I win you do one thing I tell you to do."

"Alright. If I win, you do any one thing I ask."

" _If_ you win, that is." Dave grinned at his boyfriend. They grabbed their controllers.

\-----------------

"Fucking hell."

"Hey, you lost. Any one thing, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Fuck you though."

The boy grinned and took his boyfriend's hand and laced his fingers between his. The other boy visibly lightened. They were both happy to have each other, and they simultaneously came to that same conclusion. It didn't matter if John had beat Dave, or Dave had beat John. They were here on a date. They ought to enjoy it to their best ability. John grinned at Dave, and pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"You wanna make out on the fucking Ferris Wheel? You're something else, you know that?" Dave giggled.

"No, what!? I mean, I just-- Dave!!" He pouted.

Dave giggled a pressed a small kiss to his lips. A very tiny one. Their first. John flustered for a moment, and regained his composure, his face showing a little red. Even though he had dark skin, it wasn't quite so deep that you couldn't see when he was really flustered. His blue eyes sparkled and widened for a moment, and just like that, gone. Dave smiled, it was also his first kiss, but he didn't show it. John was left in a daze, but it soon passed. He wore a genuine, happy smile on his face. It said, "I could die happy right now," and that struck a cord with the young Strider.

"Come on, John! Let's go ride that fucking wheel!" He said, and ran to the Ferris Wheel, holding John's hand. John felt the anomaly when Dave suddenly ran to the Ferris Wheel, but it could have been because he was overcome with joy, or something. He disregarded it and continued, hand in hand, smiling and laughing with his boyfriend. He was happy, truly, truly happy. He stopped at the Ferris Wheel to catch his breath, and so did Dave. When he'd gotten his fill of oxygen, he laughed. His boyfriend did the same. John had a contagious laugh. They purchased a pair of tickets and hopped inside a cart.

"Hey, Dave? Can I say something?" He grinned. Dave's eyes flicked around, but he usually slowed time to do that. He was checking the time.

"No the fuck you may not." He joked. John moved closer and rested his hand over Dave's.

"I think," he started, and moved closer to Dave's  face. "I might be in love with you." And moved pressed his lips to his boyfriend's.

\-----------

7 days. The number that Dave read, when he flicked his eyes to tell the time.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i wrote something here but my computer shut off to update so idk  
> i had to rewrite part of this fic (thankfully not much)  
> Sorry for the lack of update, personal shit

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to casper bc they wanted a johndave fic so i thought i should help  
> i also got really sad at the end so i dropped it hope that it doesnt drop too bad  
> EDIT:: i thought of something to make it terrible im so so sorry


End file.
